


A Frigid Affair

by IAmYourCaptainNow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Dude I don't know it's Fridgelo okay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourCaptainNow/pseuds/IAmYourCaptainNow
Summary: Fridgelo drabble.  That's it.  That's the summary.Inspired mostly bythis tweetfromJenfysNest.
Relationships: Rey/A fridge, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	A Frigid Affair

"Hey, handsome. It's lunchtime!"

A series of beep and boops trills through her quarters. 

"No, sweetheart, I'm sorry, but I can't spend my break with you today…no matter how much I want to." Rey Niima, the hope of the Resistance, smiles fondly at her roommate. 

The food storage droid's gleaming silver shell calls to her fingers, and Rey pauses to caress him before he opens up and presents her lunch with a sad boop. 

"Thanks, BN-S0. You always take such good care of me. I'll see you tonight." She winks and blows a kiss to her favorite droid as she leaves her quarters and makes her way to the cafeteria, smiling at the farewell beep he emits. 

This particular lunch includes a drink, apparently.  _ That's a new development. _ Rey slows and eventually stops dead in the middle of the corridor as she examines the beverage BN just gave her.  _ Was that…? _

Holding it up to the light, she squeaks and quickly hides it against her chest.  _ Stars! It was!  _ Rey turns and walks quickly back to her quarters, praying no one looks too closely at what she's holding. 

"BN, you scoundrel! We've discussed this. Your special gifts have to be kept a secret. You can't just put them in my lunch where anyone could see them." Rey bites her lip and contemplates the item floating in her beverage as BN remains suspiciously silent. "Well, I suppose it shouldn't go to waste, right?"

BN beeps in excited agreement as she slowly removes his gift from her drink. Honestly, it's the largest one he's ever produced. 

"You're a monster aren't you?" Rey smiles into the unit's optical sensor and her thighs clench in anticipation as she slowly licks quint-berry juice from BN's massive ice cock. 

"But you're  _ my  _ monster."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by recent events. If you're reading this you already know what I mean, honestly.


End file.
